un voyage inatendue
by louve77
Summary: harry recoit un cadeau pour son anniversaire..... retour au temps des maraudeurs 1 er fics


Disclamer: tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

nda: je remercie beaucoup moimoiremoi pour avoir corriger se chapitre, ce chapitre est nul je sais mais je me rattrape avec la suite promis!

Chapitre premier,

Tout seul

En ce mois de juillet, tout le monde était dehors sous un magnifique soleil, à part peut être un garçon au yeux vert émeraude qui était allongé sur son lit .

Ce jeune homme s'appelait Harry Potter dit le "Survivant" . Oui le surnom lui allait plutôt bien car il avait survécut à l'Avada Kedavra le sortilège mortel alors qu'il avait qu'un an.

Et maintenant cela faisait cinq fois qui échappait à lord Voldemort. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose de grave est arrivé lors de son dernier affrontement contre le lord noir.

Sirius Black était mort. Son parrain, l'homme qui considérait comme son père comme son frère était tombé derrière ce maudit voile. Depuis son retour à Privet Drive, Harry était resté allongé sur son lit à regarder le plafond qu'il commençait a connaître par coeur,toute la journée et même le soir, il repensait a cette fameuse nuit ou il avait tout perdu ou pour le première fois de sa vie avait utiliser un sortilège impardonnable, le Doloris sur un mangemort ou plutôt une mangemorte Bellatrix Lestrange mais Harry n'eu aucun remords. Il se jura que dès qu'il la croiserait il la tuerait :

Oui je la tuerais, je te vengerais Sirius, je te le promets.

Avec ces pensées en tête il s'endormit mais pas pour longtemps car des qu'il eu fermé les yeux il entendit toquer. Immédiatement il se tourna vers la fenêtre et vu quatre hiboux qui le regardaient avec des yeux immenses. Il reconnu par mis ces hiboux Hedwige, sa magnifique chouette blanche, il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il prit tout d'abord la lettre que Hedwige a apportée, et elle venait de Hermione.

**Salut Harry!**

**Comment vas-tu? Moi super bien, je suis en vacances avec Viktor, ici c'est magnifique. Mais ce n'est pas pour sa que je t'envoie cette lettre c'est pour te dire : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!**

Harry regarda l'horloge et vu qu'il était 4h45

Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, c'est comme sa chaque année, j'ai vraiment un problème avec mes anniversaires !

Il continua a lire la lettre d' Hermione :

**Je t'ai envoyé un cadeau j'espère qu'il va te plaire**.

Connaissant Hermione c'est sûrement un livre…

**Voila j'espère de voir bientôt,**

**Amicalement, Hermione**

Il ouvrit son paquet et vit qu'il avait vu juste. Un livre, mais pas n'importe lequel : "histoire de Poudlard".A la première page il découvrit un petit mot d'Hermione :

**J'espère que tu le liras. Je n'aurais plus besoin de vous le citer a chaque fois qu'on a un problème**

Tu me demande trop, Hermione.

Ensuite il essaya d'attraper Coq, le hibou de Ron, car celui-ci s'amusait à faire courir Harry, puis au bout de cinq minutes de course Coq laissa Harry prendre la lettre et le paquet :

**Salut Harry,**

**Je te souhaite tout d'abord un joyeux anniversaire et je t'envoie ce cadeau. Je suis sur et certain qu'il va te plaire. Je voulais te proposer de passer le reste des vacances au Terrier, mes parents t'invitent les deux dernières semaines, pour ça on ira au Chemin de Traverse, n'oublie pas de m'écrire pour me donner ta réponse si tu viens au Terrier ou pas, mais je suis sur que la réponse sera affirmative. Je t'envoie quand même Coq pour confirmer.**

**Ron**

Harry lui envoya la réponse qui était effectivement affirmative. Apres avoir écrit la lettre, il ouvrit son paquet et découvrit un vif d'or avec ses initiales. Ron avait eu raison, il préférait de loin son cadeau que celui d'Hermione, mais il aimait comme même le livre "Histoire de Poudlard" même s'il savait qu'il ne le lirait jamais.

Il prit alors le troisième hibou. Dès qui ouvrit la lettre reconnut l'écriture d'Hagrid, sa lettre était brève :

**Bonjour Harry,**

**Joyeux anniversaire ! Je t'envoie ton cadeau à l'aube.**

**Hagrid**

Il se demanda ce que lui avait acheté Hagrid. C'est a se moment la qu'il se rappela le cadeau qu'il avait reçu pour ses 13 ans : un magnifique "livre des monstres".

Harry espérait de tout coeur que Hagrid soit plus raisonnable cette année. Après avoir réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes sur le cadeau d'Hagrid il prit la dernière lettre et découvrit le sceau de Poudlard, les résultats des B.U.S.E.

J'avais complètement oublié ! Décidément c'est ma journée !

**Cher Monsieur Potter,**

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous donner vos résultats de B.U.S.E.**

**Sortilège pratique:optimal**

**Métamorphose:optimal**

**Potion:optimal**

**DCFM (défense contre les force du mal): optimal avec félicitations du jury**

**Soin aux créatures magiques:effort exceptionnel**

**Histoire de la magie:piètre**

**Divination:désolant**

**Astronomie:pas de note à cause d'une perturbation pendant l'examen**

**Veuillez agréer nos salutations distinguées**

**C'est génial, je vais pouvoir suivre les cours que j'ai besoin pour être auror. Tiens, il y a une deuxième lettre !**

**Cher monsieur Potter,**

**Je voulais vous informer que conte tenu que Mlle Ombrage est partie en fin d'année tous les décrets ont été supprimés. Vous pouvez donc rejouer au Quidditch, au poste d'attrapeur. Je vous informe aussi que monsieur Ron Weasley a été nommé capitaine de Gryffondor**

**Je vous prie d'agréer mes salutations les plus distinguées**

**Professeur Mc Gonagall**

**Directrice de Gryffondor**

**Directrice adjointe de Poudlard**

C'est génial, je pourrais rejouer au Quidditch ! Ron doit vraiment être content mais pourquoi il me la pas dit dans sa lettre? Je lui demanderais dès que j'irais au Terrier.

Harry était vraiment content mais il manquait quelque chose, il manquait une lettre. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il manquait celle de Sirius. En y pensant un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Il venait de se rendre compte que plus jamais il ne recevra de lettres de son parrain, pour lui donner des conseils ou simplement pour lui parler. Plus jamais il ne verrait Sirius. Il versa plusieurs larmes et s'endormit.

Harry se réveilla à l'aube. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un peu peur. C'était peut être parce qu'il allait recevoir le cadeau d'Hagrid. Oui, c'était pour ça .Un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre. C'était sûrement celui d' Hagrid. Harry se leva et prit le paquet tout doucement, comme s'il allait exploser. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un œuf.

Faites que se ne soit pas un dragon, faites que se ne soit pas un dragon…

Il avait un petit mot avec l'oeuf d' Hagrid :

**C'est un oeuf de phénix,**

**Hagrid**

Phénix, un phénix, Hagrid m'a offert un phénix, mais il est malade ou quoi!

Tout à coup, il entendit en bas un bruit de vaisselle cassée, puis il entendit son oncle et sa tante hurler. Il entendit également :"stupefix". Puis, il entendit des pas dans les escaliers et sa porte s'ouvrit en grand. Un homme en cagoule noire entra : un mangemort ! Harry attrapa tout se qu'il lui passa pas la main. Il toucha sa malle, mais il n'eu pas le temps de l'ouvrir et de prendre sa baguette car il reçu un sort de plein fouet. Il ne reconnut pas le sort parce qu'il était dans une autre langue, puis plus rien, tout était noir.


End file.
